


"I Can't Lose You Too"

by SpontaneousStupidity



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneousStupidity/pseuds/SpontaneousStupidity
Summary: Peter watches Mr. Stark get hit on the news and not get up, which brings up old fears.Day 1, Alternative 2: "I can't lose you too"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	"I Can't Lose You Too"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written whump before so I'm not entirely sure I'm doing this right? Either way I hope you enjoy!

Peter watched the small battle from his living room. He itched to be out there with the Avengers but his arm was still healing from an incident during the previous night's patrol, which would hinder the team more than it would help. He understood that he needed to take a break to heal but was still disappointed, small fights like these were the only ones that the Avengers would call him out to help. 

Everything was going fine, the random villain of the week losing, until a blast hit the Iron Man suit. The news camera zoomed in to where the suit laid still a couple of yards back from where it was standing mere seconds ago. After a couple more seconds go by with no moving the camera focuses back on the fight, the team filled with renewed vigor after their teammate's fall.

Unable to see Mr. Stark from the angle the camera's at, Peter tunes into the news anchor's voice saying that the fallen Avenger has yet to move and starts to panic. He grabs his phone, keys, and wallet and runs out the door.

Tony groans, while the blast that hit him didn't pierce the armor, it sure did knock him around. After he gets his bearings back he notices that it also knocked the power from the suit. 

He sighs, magic is the _worst_ . While he is physically able to move slightly in the suit, anything he'd be able to do would be useless because he wouldn't be able to get it upright again so he could shuffle to safety. It takes him a minute but he activates the emergency panel in his gauntlet that slightly releases the suit and lets him move his arm more to get the emergency latches that'll get him out of a dead suit.

He knows that it's not the best idea to get out of the suit so close to the battle, but when has he ever had a good idea. Besides, he figures that the others should have enough of a handle on things for him to get to safety. Hell, he's surprised that they haven't already finished things off. It's not like this amateur wizard is anything special, they're getting sloppy. 

Sure enough, by the time he unlatches everything to open the suit and sit up, Cap and Barton are already jogging towards him. The others appear to be watching over the immobile wizard and talking to the SHIELD agents that just got there. The two get to his side quickly and Tony takes Cap's offered hand. He waves off the worried questions and stretches his arms to loosen up, getting out of a dead suit is never fun. 

He smirks and turns to their resident archer, "I understand Cap's concern, but to what do I owe the pleasure, Birdbrain."

Barton glares, "Just making sure your brains weren't scrambled, Tin Can."

Tony smiles and winks, "All good here, Sweetheart, but if you're so concerned maybe you should check for yourself."

Barton's lips twitch in a small smile but Cap interrupts the possible answer, "Tony, you're getting checked out before you hide in your lab." Seeing the protest on Tony's face he frowns, "That was a bad hit, I don't care if you think you're fine. You're getting checked out."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Fine, oh Captain my Captain. Beats helping with cleanup." He turns back to Barton with a smirk, "Maybe later then, Birdbrain."

Barton huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, checking Tony over one more time before turning and walking towards Nat. Steve gives him a stern glance before promising to make sure his suit is returned to the tower.

With that, Tony pulls his phone out to call Happy for a ride as he walks toward the street.

Peter paces the penthouse living room's floor. FRIDAY updated him to tell him that Mr. Stark was alright and getting checked over by medical but he couldn't stop worrying. He hasn't seen Mr. Stark get hit like that since he's met him, sure he's gotten hit pretty badly sometimes but not so bad that he doesn't get up.

His thoughts swirl in his head as he tries to stay calm. This is his third father figure, and yes he can now admit that to himself. Only himself. He can't handle another one getting hurt.

God, if only he hadn't gotten hurt yesterday he could've been there. He could've helped the team and maybe then Mr. Stark wouldn't've gotten hurt. He's so stuck in his head that he doesn't register FRIDAY telling him that Mr. Stark is on his way up and keeps pacing. The only thing that pulls him out is the sound of the elevator arriving.

And there he is, looking perfectly fine but who knows what injuries may be underneath his clothes.

Mr. Stark smiles at him, "Hey, Underoos, FRIDAY said you were here waiting for me. Sorry, you couldn't come, but-" He gets cut off when Peter barrels into him and wraps his arms around the kid.

Relief fills Peter as he's held by Mr. Stark. He's all right. He's here, holding him, his chest rising and damaged heart beating its unusual rhythm. It hits him so hard that some tears fall onto his mentor's shoulder.

Tony feels the tears dampen his shirt and holds Peter tighter, "I'm okay, Pete, just got knocked around a bit."

"You didn't get up," comes the muffled reply. "You didn't get up and I didn't know if you were okay. I didn't know if you _were_ going to get up. I can't," he lets out a sob, "I-I-"

Mr. Stark rubs his back and consoles him, "I know, Pete, but it's okay, _I'm_ okay. I need you to take a deep breath for me okay? Just to calm down a little. Follow my breaths." Peter nods into the older man's shoulder and shakily breaths with him, the familiar smell of the other man helping calm him down. "Better?"

Peter nods but doesn't let go. The tears have stopped and his breaths have calmed enough for him to finish what he was trying to say before, "I can't lose you too."

Tony's heart breaks when he hears Peter's words. He's so young, too young to have lost so many people. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Pete. I'm staying right here with you."

Peter smiles faintly when he hears his father figure's words. He knows that it isn't a promise he can't keep, not with the life they live, but it's a nice thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to do a writing challenge but I'm excited to try and do all 28 days
> 
> I have a tumblr! My main account is spontaneousstupidity and my writing blog is spontaneousstupidwriting


End file.
